Reborn Into Animals and Owners Chapter 1
by Samantha Roberts
Summary: This is Chapter 1 of a series I intend of continueing.This would be dedicated to Yamamoto and Gokudera! x3


Reborn… Into Animals! Chapter 1

_This is a story about Yamamoto and Gokudera and what would happen if they were animals and Tsuna was their owner/master. Please tell me how it sounds. I may also alter the storyline? I don't know. First story! I will do my best to included everybody in the series to make the story just as fun as the ongoing series. _

There was this little kitty from Italy that has suffered more than any other. His name was Gokudera Hayato. He lost his mother when he was was just weeks old and was treated like an outsider to his father's family. He wanted to get away from it all. So one day, he ran away. He hopped on a boat that was going to Japan and he was on his way to his future. He got off the boat when it arrived and was in a bad mood. He got motion sickness the entire sail to Japan. He was walking around thinking about what he should do now. He had no home. He found a box that looked the most suitable to him. He took a nap and just when he woke up, someone had found him.

The boy that found him was carrying the box somewhere. He was going to hiss and growl to the boy, but he just didn't have the energy to. Then they arrived to this place that was said to be the Sawada's Residence. This boy cleaned and groomed the kitty, which made the kitty happy. This boy's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. This boy took care of this foreign kitty for the entire day and Gokudera was so happy to be here. It has been the happiest since he was with his mother. The night came and Gokudera got to even sleep with Tsuna. Gokudera embraced the warmth from his new master. The morning came and Tsuna had gone to school. Tsuna was gonna go to Reborn's house to babysit Reborn, Lambo, and Ipin.

Gokudera was so curious about his new home. He explored Tsuna's Room thoroughly and he thought it was time to finally go outside the room. He pushed the door open with his little head and peeked to see the hallway. It seemed normal and no one here. He pushed the door open a bit more and the door creaked. There was a loud _bark!_ Gokudera was alarmed. He ran to Tsuna's bed and jumped under the covers. Then he heard something running up the stairs to Tsuna's room. It smelled like dog. The dog came into the room and went _bark bark!_ Gokudera replied with a _meow hiss!_ Now I know we might have an idea of what their saying to each other, but let me translate that whole scene.

Gokudera pushed the door a bit more and then the door creaked. _Hey! _Gokudera ran to Tsuna's bed and jumped under the covers. Something was running up to Tsuna's Room. It smelled of dog. The dog went into the room and said," Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Gokudera replied," Who are you? Get away from me!"

The two were exchanging barks and hisses when all of a sudden, somebody walked in. It was Tsuna's dad. "Yamamoto! What are you doing here? Let's go downstairs." He then threw a baseball down the stairs and that puppy started chasing. Tsuna's dad noticed Gokudera and brought him down with him too. Gokudera actually cooperated. When they got to the living room, the TV was on and Yamamoto was waging his tail happily. A baseball game was on and Tsuna's Dad and Yamamoto were excited especially for this game. Gokudera just went to a corner and slept while the other two were into the game. While he slept, he loved to smell the smoke of cigarettes that Tsuna's dad was smoking. After the game was over, Yamamoto was curious about Gokudera. So he went and bothered him.

Yamamoto: Hey! Wake up.

Gokudera: What the hell do you want you stupid mutt?

Yamamoto: I wanna know who you are.

Gokudera: Well get the hell away cause I ain't tell you nothing!

Gokudera then unleashed a bit of painful scratch. Yamamoto got annoyed. I guessed he's acting this way cause of me, he thought. So Yamamoto gave Gokudera a big lick. Gokudera was surprised and had a strange feeling inside.

Gokudera: Wh-What the Hell was that for!

Yamamoto: I'm sorry for barking at you. I'm Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi. Now will you please calm down and tell me who you are?

Gokudera didn't really know how to react to this. A mutt first licked him and said he was sorry? Gokudera was not familiar with this kind of thing at all! He thought immediately that since he said sorry, he should calm down? He was freaking out!

Gokudera: … I-I'm Gokudera. Gokudera Hayato…

Yamamoto: Thank you. So from the look of things, I'm guessing that Master found another animal, huh?

Gokudera: …Uhh I guess you can say that… Do you lick everybody like that?

Yamamoto: Of course! Its how I show my love to people. ^^

Gokudera: O.O

Gokudera was having this strange feeling. It was making him so embarrassed! Showing his love to people? Does that mean he loves me? What is going on here! Gokudera wanted to run away from this corner and into the arms of Tsuna! Gokudera still didn't have the strength to run and his owner was still not home. Gokudera was to the max of freaking out. But that was not it.

Gokudera was showing signs of his tiredness and it was aware to Yamamoto. Yamamoto walked to where Gokudera was and cuddled up to him. Gokudera was too tired to hiss or attack, so he just cuddled up next to this fluffy puppy and they shared the warmth with each other. When Tsuna's Mom got home, she was so captivated by the scene that she took as many photos as she could. Later on, Tsuna's dad moved them to Tsuna's room and they cuddled under the sheets of Tsuna's bed. When Tsuna got home, he was so happy that Gokudera and Yamamoto got along that he also cuddled next to them. Gokudera has really reached the peak of happiness for the longest time!

Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter is hoped to come out soon! ^^


End file.
